


Out of Reach

by boldlyanxious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: One shotViperion couldn't turn to help Ladybug as soon as she was hit but he could always use his second chance. He could have all the time he needed to keep her from being out of reach.
Kudos: 15





	Out of Reach

He saw her when she fell but it hadn't been her first hit. He couldn't stop to help her immediately. The battle was fierce and they were all fighting just to keep their ground. He was overrun with the minions of the akuma. The battle had been hard enough without Hawkmoth and Mayura joining. They were surrounded with the minions vying for space. Determined to gain control of the heroes.

Viperion struck one and another took its place. More and more even though he kept hitting. He lost his footing and fell face down on top of her legs. The wrong her. She was Ladybug when the blow hit but he landed on Marinette's legs. She hadn't used her lucky charm. She was delaying in hopes of gathering them all together to make their stand but they had been overrun. Her face was too pale and her body was too still. He refused to finish his thought.

"Second chance."

He pushed past the bodies surrounding him striking all in his path. He has to get there. He heard the blow strike and she cried out in pain and her transformation began to drop. Viperion wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Second chance."

He spun in a circle with his harp just to create an opening to get to her. Mayura struck her hard along the side of her back and she cried out. Hawkmoth dealt the final blow across her head. Her transformation began to fall immediately. Her earrings were no longer in her ears.

"Second chance."

He called out to everyone to go to Ladybug. Chat turned and struck Mayura but her blow still landed. Viperion still didn't make it to her.

"Second chance."

This time he was knocked down by the akuma's minions before he could get there. He counted to 7 before she fell.

"Second chance."

He tried again and again. He lost count of the number of tries. Every hero had tried with their special power. And every time she fell.

As the blow hit every time, her earrings disappeared and a box appeared beside the spot Marinette's body landed as the Ladybug glow faded away.

"Second chance."

"Second chance."

"Second chance."

He would never give up trying. He couldn't. He never meant to. But he was knocked back before his words got out. He was fighting through his frustration because the only thing that mattered was reaching her in time. But the fight kept his arms busy and the minutes ticked by. He never has a spot to reach his bracelet. This time the beeping came at intervals until it stopped.

With a flash Viperion was gone. Luka rushed over to Marinette's body. He pulled her into his arms and tried to reactivate his power.

"No. Second chance. Second chance. Second chance. No. No. No."

The battle stopped and the akuma disappeared. The butterfly turned white and their enemies realized they had gone too far. But there would be no cure without Ladybug. People were released from the thrall and the former akuma stood there dazed.

No one approached those who stood there confused without the memory of the battle. All eyes were on Marinette laying so still in Luka's arms. Luka could only hear buzzing where he used to hear her song. The other heroes came to sit beside them.

Hands reached out to touch her and find the heat leaving her body but now they all knew nothing could be done. Ladybug had fallen. Hawkmoth and Mayura retreated. There was damage from the battle all around. The damage could no longer be fixed with magic.

He had repeated those 7 seconds countless times but it was never enough. She was out of reach.


End file.
